


Lucky

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A certain show is referenced, Humor, I Love You, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't expected to say those three little words in quite these circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

The movie had ended, but Steve didn't want to move. He was pinned where he was by a pile of his sleeping family, his partner's head in his lap and Grace sprawled across her dad like a blanket, and until he was tired enough to join them he liked them both exactly where they were.

He changed back to cable, idly channel surfing at Danny's preferred sleep volume. There was mostly crap on, this time of night, and even the Discovery Channel failed him by showing one of their reality shows instead of something that actually had to do with nature or science. He kept flipping through the different options, imagining Danny's rant about his lack of attention span....

"Go back one. I like that show."

Steve blinked in surprise at the unexpected sound of Danny's voice. "I thought you were asleep."

"Almost." He could hear the smile in the word, even if he couldn't see it. "You have surprisingly comfortable legs, McGarrett."

Steve's own lips curved upward. "I try." He changed the channel to the one that had been requested, his smile fading into an exasperated look as he realized what he was watching. "Come on Danny, have some mercy. Not this one."

"I don't know what your problem is with quality television programs." Danny turned his head to look up at him, his expression making it clear that he regularly tried and failed to understand what was going on in Steve's mind. "He solves crimes and is trying hard to make the world a better place, just like we do. He has an unfortunate tendency to throw himself into ludicrously dangerous situations, just like you. It's practically tailor made for us."

"He's a _vampire_."

"As someone who can actually say the words 'vintage action figures' with a straight face, you have no room to talk."

Steve narrowed his eyes at the man on the screen, trying to figure out what it was about him that he just didn't like. "He keeps brooding off into the distance with these big tragic eyes. It drives me nuts." He looked down at Danny's chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing." Danny waved a hand, still clearly amused. "You just clearly don't look in mirrors often enough." When Steve glared - he might brood on occasion, but there was no way he looked like _that_ doing it - Danny rubbed a consoling hand along his leg. "Mick's a good guy, Steve." He smiled a little. "Actually, he kind of reminds me of you. I think that's why I like him."

That had been a low blow. Steve tried to hold the glare, knowing it was a losing battle. "He has floppy hair."

Danny's smile widened into a grin. "I seem to remember one or two mockable haircuts in your past, babe."

Sensing defeat, Steve sighed as he gave in to the inevitable. "You're lucky I love you," he muttered, dropping back against the couch cushions. Hopefully, this wasn't one of those episodes with the dark-haired ex - in those, the guy's intelligence level dropped so low there was no—

The thought skidded to a halt as his brain finally caught up enough to process the words that had just fallen out of his mouth. Danny was utterly silent, never a good sign, and Steve went absolutely still has he tried to work up the courage to look down at his partner's face. Even if he didn't feel quite the same way – _yet_ , Steve's subconscious added fiercely – he couldn't really be _that_ surprised by the news, could he....

Slowly, Danny started moving, shifting Grace off his stomach and onto his lap so he could sit up. "Hey," he said gently, poking a finger at Steve's arm. "Look at me."

After a moment, Steve obediently turned his head. Danny wasn't smiling, and his chest felt like there was a rock on it. "We can pretend that never happened, if you want," Steve said quietly.

Danny's expression instantly softened, the corners of his mouth curving upward. "I'll have to vote no on that."

The weight vanished, and when his partner leaned towards him Steve met him halfway. He could get lost in Danny's kisses easier than anything, a sensation that somehow combined the rush of riding a perfect wave and the peace of diving beneath cool, clear water. He cradled Danny's cheek like he was holding something precious, the feel of his partner's fingers at the back of his neck an anchor more steady than anything on a ship.

When they broke apart, Danny tugged Steve's head down so their foreheads touched. "I am pretty lucky," he said softly, voice warm as sunlight on his skin. "For one thing, it makes the fact that I love you a hell of a lot less awkward."

Steve's throat tightened. "That's good to know," he whispered, the words thick with emotion.

Danny smiled a little, his eyes wet. "I thought it might be."

Steve couldn't stop his own smile as he leaned in for another kiss. "Then it turns out I'm pretty lucky, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
